Sleep Song
by ShadowObsessor01
Summary: On a cold winter night a mother tells her son the story of Guardian Angels and how they watch over all the children of the world. 300 years later Jack Frost sings a lullaby to Jamie and his sister as they wait for the arrival of North. No pairings song fic oneshot. Sort of a little sister of Jack tells child about his uncle in a round about way thing. Light hearted sibling Fluff


**Sleep Song**

_300 years in the past_

Pippa Frost settled upon her young son's bed, watching the snow falling gently against the glass. It had been many years since her older brother's death. Many years since she had last seen a white haired teen with icy blue eyes dance and twirl on the wind as snowflakes floated around his crescent moon staff. Jack Frost he called himself was such a mischievous sprite and she had loved him for it. He brought a sense of familiarity that was lost when her brother fell through ice upon the lake. Now she watched her own little Jack play and have fun like his namesake before him; remembering the fun games and tender moments.

"Mummy, will you tell me a story? I'm too excited to sleep." Large chocolate brown eyes pleaded with the young mother. Pippa gave her precious one a soft smile, gently nodding consent.

"What would you like to hear, Snowflake?"

"Tell me about the Guardian Angels mummy! The ones that guard all the children of the world and bring joy to them too!" an excited six year old boy bounced with happiness at the prospect of hearing his favorite tale. But his most favorite thing of all was his mother's sweet bell like laugh.

"Very well, but you must settle down first;" she pulled the covers up to his shoulders as he snuggled into the pillow blinking up at her with innocent eyes. With one more soft smile she began her tale.

"From the beginning of time there have always been Guardian Angels watching over you and me. Their job is to bring joy and happiness to the children of the world. But that is not all they do; they also protect for a child's innocence is the most precious of treasures besides life itself. The Guardian of Wonder comes with the deep winter snow and leaves beautiful gifts for good boys and girls. The Guardian of Hope comes on the rising of spring bringing hope and new life with sweet treats to find. The Guardian of Dreams rules the night hours with promises of rest from the weariness of daytime play. The Guardian of Memories gathers up lost things and preserves experiences past all year round. They are always watching even when we cannot see them. But there is one who while not a guardian is just as important. With the first winter snow he rides the wind, laughing and tumbling in merry delight. Light as a snowflake but strong as the blizzard winds, he brings mischief and fun wherever the wind carries him. He brings the end of old ways and paves the way for new beginnings in crystals white. In him there are blessings for though he appears cold and harsh on the outside; inside beats the heat of a protective fire. Winter's Child will watch over you during his cold season; he will see you safe as the icy wind nips at your nose and reddens your cheek. You can hear his song you know, if you are really quiet. It dances on the cool breeze in the night and only to those who truly believe. Listen! Do you hear it? No? Then I'll sing it for you; I'll sing for you the Frost's Winter Blessing:

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, lai-lay_

Now sleep in the reassurance that Guardian Angels and Winter's cold Child watch over you and keep you safe from harm." Pippa ended the tale in a whisper, rising silently from the bed before kissing her sleeping son goodnight. Down to the living room where a fire crackled merrily and the Christmas tree waited for the arrival of Santa, Pippa crossed to the frosted window searching again for Winter's Child.

"He is so much like you Jack. Oh the fun games you two would have played! I tell him the stories you once told me; the lullaby you once sang whenever I couldn't sleep. Do you hear it, wherever you are? I pray that you do. Be his Guardian Angel, Jack, be the Guardian my little Snowflake can believe in. I love you my brother." Turning from the window with a sigh, Pippa Frost never looked back. If she had, she might have seen two icy blue eyes looking in before disappearing into the snow never to return for several decades.

_Present day_

Jack Frost watched as Jamie and his little sister Sophie cuddled under the quilts on the couch, the two innocent children struggling to stay awake so that they could see Santa again. The crackling fireplace made the room's temperature a bit uncomfortable for the winter spirit but he had promised to stay with Jamie until North had come and so he would. Jack looked on as first Sophie fell asleep then Jamie began to drift off, his brown curled hair bobbing slightly as the ten year old fought against Sandy's dream sand. With a soft chuckle, Jack walked over and sat beside the boy drawing him and his sister close to his cool body.

"Don't fight it Jamie. Let Sandy work his magic and I'll wake you up when North arrives alright."

"You promise?" Jamie pinned Jack with his half-lidded cocoa gaze, so strong even as a large yawn broke the stare. Jack chuckled again, lightly ruffling the dark locks that rested against his cold shoulder.

"I promise. Look, I'll even sing for you to help you sleep. Wouldn't want to be yawning the entire time North is here now would you?" With a sleepy shake of his head, Jamie began to finally succumb to the Sandman's dream sand as Jack quietly began his song. In a voice like that of a playful winter wind that whistled through the frozen trees yet deep with the huskiness of youthful adulthood, Jack Frost sang:

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

* * *

_*_song is_ Sleepsong _by Secret Garden

I am on a roll here people! I mean two fiction in a week? what is up with that? For all those who have been reading Devil or Angel I am really sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet but I have two reasons for that 1) I've been really busy with school and finals are coming up so essays and studying have been keeping me busy. 2) I've run into a writers block on how I want the chapter to go. I know what I want in it but I'm not sure how to write it if that makes sense? So please bare with me and I'll get it out as soon as possible.

For my Rise of the Guardian fictions those were spur of the moment flash of lightening struck inspiration deals. I'm absolutly in love with the movie and Jack Frost! (Fangirl squeal!) So Freaking HOT! (Swoon) so yeah I had to do something for the guy. I just cant resist white haired cuties/hotties (Shrug) Not really sure if this song goes well but it kind of fits because the Guardians are kinda like angels watching over the kids soooo yeah. I really liked how Pippa's (No clue if that is his sister's actual name but it popped up the most in other stories soooo what the hey right?) take on the Guardians turned out :) that was my favorite part of the story.

Well anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this and please don't forget to comment!

Thanks!


End file.
